For You
by lonelygirllove
Summary: What if Jacob and Nessie had to run from the Volturi. What if the Cullens went missing.
1. Preface

"You need to leave now… tonight," said Bella.

"-But, we don't know. We don't know. It could possibly be okay."

"Possibly Jake, but I am not willing to take that chance or any for that matter. You have no idea who we are up against. You just take her and go. The bags are ready," said Bella.

Staring at the floor, Jake could not say anything.

"Go do what you need to do; say your goodbyes let the pack know, whatever, it just has to be tonight," said Bella.

He knew what he had to do. Run.


	2. Chapter 1

_11 years later_

Even after all these years I still remember that night perfectly in the sequence they happened. It is something I relive every day. A burden I must live with. After saying goodbye to the pack and Dad, I took Ness and ran. We were jumping from town to town. I hardly slept in those two weeks on the run. I survived off whiskey and fear. I needed to keep this child alive. I hadn't phased, feeling too scared, too guilty for just leaving like a coward. To be honest in that time I wanted nothing to know of what happened. Thinking about how there might not have been any survivors, me just leaving my pack. All I knew was that I had to keep her safe.

Ness and I were in some dump of a town in Southern California when Sam found us.

"Time to come home Jake," said Sam.

"What happened?".

"Ah, Jacob, this isn't the place," said Sam, looking around the run down motel room, then at Nessie still asleep in bed.

"Dammit! So help me! I don't give a fuck if 'this isn't the place'. I need – no, deserve answers,".

"Okay, well no one got hurt Jake. You can calm down, you will wake up Nessie".

"That's great! What the fuck Sam. Why didn't you just fucking say that," I said forgetting Ness was there sleeping.

I was relieved, in that moment anyway. The news that Sam gave me was something that would affect us for years to come.

"Jake, it is not that simple, ay uh well… the Cullens are gone, "said Sam. "Like missing Jake," Sam continued. "They are gone. No one can track them. No trace of them anywhere".

"Momma and daddy are gone," questioned woke somewhere in the middle of all the yelling.


	3. Chapter 2

If anything kills me about this whole situation is that Ness doesn't have her family. Growing up without a mom or dad. I could not imagine what it is like to have both parents absent in your life.

No one knows what happened the day the Volturi came. All that is known for sure is that Alice and Jasper showed up with a man who was just like Ness (half human half vampire) the day after we went on the run. The next day the whole family was gone without telling anyone. The pack tried to track them. They searched and still do, but there was no trace to follow. Either they did not want us to find them or were forced not to leave any clues. I nearly tore up the Cullen's house looking for any clues that would tell me where they went. Something always told me that the Italian bloodsuckers killed them. As morbid as it may be, I feel that that is they only way they could get their 'justice'. The volturi were always wanting to get rid of the Cullens. The Cullens could never just leave without warning, leaving Ness an orphan. I would always look after Ness, but she needed her family. No matter the cause the reality is that they are gone. As in not here, so we have had to deal with that. Ness still waits for them to come back home, I could never be the one to break her heart and stop her from wanting her family.

Charlie and I agreed that the best thing was that Ness be raised by Charlie. She would live with him in Forks and I would visit her. I was still technically a sixteen- year- old kid, I knew that if I wanted to give Ness a good life later- on – in whatever role she wanted me to play in her life I had to make myself better first. I knew I had to finish school and go to college. I needed to give her a good life, or as good as I could possibly give her.

I told Charlie all about the Cullens and what they were. It is not like they could get into trouble with the evil bloodsuckers. He only fainted once, so I guess you can say it went quite well. The most awkward part of the conversation was explaining imprinting, now I thought he was going to shoot me, though he didn't he sort of understood, sorta. He made me promise that I would never force Ness into some kind of relationship with me. I would never do that. However, he said that it was my decision when to tell her that she's my imprint. I wanted her to have the most normal life she could possibly have. I did not want to influence her opinion in any way. Charlie agreed with me and we decided that 18 was the right age I should tell her. She was a legal adult so if she wanted me romantically she and I could have that. Now, I'm no perv or into kids. I still saw her as a kid and I was her protector, her friend, her companion, nothing more. She needed to be mature when she came to her decision. I would wait a lifetime for her, but in reality she is just a kid.

We were able to raise Ness like a normal child because she stopped growing at a rapid pace; she grew like a normal child. Her rapid growth came to a halt. We first discovered this when we returned to Forks from being on the run. She was just like any other child, only she was more special.

The official story was that Charlie had a secret daughter (Ness) and that she came to live with him. That Bella and Edward we in school in some European country, I always forget which one. It wasn't the best story, but it was the one that made things less complicated.

Charlie and Sue got married when Ness was about 5. Charlie moved in with Sue shortly after. It was great news to me, I got to see Nessie more often, since she was on the rez and not in Forks. Also, because I was always at Sue's house anyway because Seth and Leah still lived at home.

I was Alpha of a mini pack, under the direction of Sam. I was in charge, but not totally responsible for the pack. I was lucky, it let me finish high school and I was able to finish college in six years, longer than most, but when you are a wolf that's fast. Wolves were becoming rare. We had not had a new addition in 5 years. Most of the pack still had yet to imprint, including Leah and Seth. Sam and Emily still were struggling to have a child same with Paul and Rachel. Their imprints were aging while they had to stay frozen in their ages since there were very few wolves. Many worried if we were dying out. What made things worse was the fact that we hardly had any vamps cross our lands or even the surrounding area.


	4. Chapter 3

Sue and Charile took a long weekend to go fishing up North. I was something that they would do often, which always meant Ness would stay with me and Billy. Ness would not stay with Leah and Seth because between their jobs and being with the pack their schedules were tricky enough. I was my own boss so I made my own hours. I owned an auto shop and I did some contract work in business.

"NESS!, Today. Come on you are going to be late for school," I called to her in her room which was formally my sisters.

Damn, she was really trying my patience this morning.

"Ill be in the truck, you better be out in 2 minutes," I shouted.

One minute later she was in the truck.

"I'm here, happy," said Ness.

Oh here comes the attitude.

"Well, good morning to you Nessie,".

We sat in silence until she turned on the radio to some pop music. She certainly did not get either my or her father's taste in music. Between her attitude and the music I knew this was going to be a very long drive to school.

My phone began to buzz.

Who the hell is calling me at nine a.m., not the pack that's for sure. Shit, shit, shit this might be an emergency. I fiddled around my pocket trying to get my phone out.

"Yea, Hello?"

 _"Mr. Black?" questioned the lady on the other end._

"Yea- er yes".

" _This Is Mrs. Mooney, the school nurse from Forks Middle School. Yes, well Renesmee needs to be picked up. She seems to have a stomach bug. She has a slight fever, but nothing serious," she said_

" Oh she does? Does she, okay, okay well I'll be right over".

She better really be sick, and not because she stayed up late. I hate these years, fuck puberty. I guess even half humans go through the awkward, moody years too.

She didn't say a word since I picked her up. The attitude was gone. Shit, she must really be sick. Though she heals, she still gets sick. We think she might be more human than vampire.

" can we stop at the store, you know so I can get some things for my stomach," she said.

" Don't worry we have all of that at home. I even have sprite and 7 up".

"but, just in case, extra you know," she said.

That made me laugh, she was always over worrying, it was cute.

"we are stocked up, I promise".

"Please, just take me to the store. Please," she pleaded.

I pulled into the nearest pharmacy, annoyed . We got down, she bolted inside. I needed deodorant and some other things. I went to get those while she went to get whatever the hell it was she needed.

I found her in the feminine hygiene aisle. How did I not realize this before? I went over to her. I have a wolf's sense of smell, how could I not smell the blood. She was crying, staring at the countless boxes. I picked the Midol off the shelf and put in in her basket.

" You need this".

I left her alone to shop in peace. I grabbed some snacks for her which consisted mostly of junk food and chocolate.

When I returned she still had not decided.

" I need my mom," she cried.

" Shhh, I know this is scary but its ok," I said. Still standing next to her stoic.

"I want her. I miss her,"

"I do too".

I knew I couldn't deal with these feelings right now. I also knew I could not upset her even more. I stepped back and gave her space; distance. Maybe it was not what she needed, but it was something I could tell she wanted, considering the situation. I have not dealt with facing the fact that her mother and the rest of them were gone, and well I sure as hell wasn't going to face it today.

" my sisters used that brand" I said pointing to the section of plain white boxes in a sea of tacky pink boxes.

She studied them for a second and picked out the pads she thought were best. She needed her mom. She needed a woman. I could not give her her mother, but I could get her a woman, well at least one that came pretty close; Leah.


	5. Chapter 4

Leah and I were close and I trusted her. She and Ness got along and were like sisters. Unlike my own sisters with Ness. They always resented the fact that I had to go imprint on someone young, a vampire and a non-native. Billy hated that too, but he always said as long as I am happy. Though I knew he hated it.

" So you talked to her and she's so young is this normal," I asked.

"Well, yea and she is fine don't worry. Everything is normal ," said Leah.

"Yea, but you didn't like have THE talk with her did you," I asked.

"No, well not really, but someone needs to eventually. She's going through changes and hormones. Poor girl isn't going to know about her own body or a man's or how to please-"

"OK, OK, Leah! That's enough. Eventually you can talk to her about that shit,".

"Or maybe you. Since I don't know she will be yours someday," said Leah.

I wanted to snap at her for that. To think of Ness that way is perverted. No way in fucking hell was I going to do that.

"You are out of your freaking mind! God she is only 11!". "But, anyway thank you,".

"No problem, we are supposed to go shopping tomorrow. I realize I should maybe take a more active role in her life," said Leah.

"Hey is poker night still on," asked Leah.

"I'll let you know, now bye I need to care for Ness,".

Every Friday night I invite the pack over for poker night. It's been a tradition for years, but I am wiling to cancel one night with the pack for my Ness.

"Ness,". I knocked on her door.

"WHAT," she screamed.

Guess those hormones are really kicking in.

"I'm coming in".

I found her laying on the bed.

" Sorry," she said, hugging the stuffed brown wolf I bought for her many years ago.

"Hey, I can cancel poker night and we can go to that Chinese place you like," I said.

"No. It is ok. Just leave me alone. I kind of just want to be alone," she said.

"Ness, I don't understand being a girl and all, but you can talk to me," I said. I moved toward the bed and sat down.

"I know, you are a good friend, but I want to be alone,".

This was the beginning of me losing her to the teenage years.


	6. Chapter 5

**I posted this early due to all the love I got.**

 **!Author's note!**

 **(Thank you for the follows. I promise there will be more. Also, I know Claire should be older, but hey it is just a story. Hope I don't upset anyone.)**

" Five feet, two inches," said Seth, measuring Ness' height. " Not bad, you grew an inch since last year."

Ness just stood against the wall smiling. We were in my room, squashed inside.

"So, any special plans?," asked Seth.

"No, just Jake said he wanted to take me somewhere for lunch and Claire is coming over to spend the night," said Nessie.

"Ok, well, that's all for now. Everything looks good Ness. Heart rate is good, blood pressure is good, you are growing as you should," everything is good," said Seth.

Seth was an RN, though he always wanted to be a doctor. Carlisle had an impact on him and really took to liking the medical field thanks to him. Seth became Ness' doctor, since we could not take her to a real doctor. He monitored and tracked her growth. Every year on her birthday he did a full physical exam. Since she was 11, there was no reason to track her growth more closely.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you both at home at seven sharp," said Seth reminding us that Sue had a special dinner planned.

I bid Seth goodbye and guided Ness to the living room. She was already uncomfortable, I did not want her to be even more so being alone with me in my bedroom.

"So, Nessie, I have something special for you," I said, sitting down next to her on the living room couch in the house. Billy was gone, so this was the perfect time to do it. This was going to be awkward on my part at least. How was I supposed to give her this gift when we have been strangers. I mean, we have been good, just that the older she gets she shuts me out. Every time we are together I can tell she is preoccupied.

"Jake you didn't have to. Really you do so much for me, it isn't necessary," said Nessie.

"Just stop and just smile and say thank you. Now, open it,".

She slowly opened the small dark blue box, Ness' favorite color. She opened it to find a small red box. By her expression I could tell that she already knew what it was.

"OMG, no Jake you have to take this back I can't accept," she cried.

"You don't even know what it is yet,". I only wanted to make her happy and this brought the biggest smile to her face. This is all I want to do for her. I try not to spoil her too much. The guys say I give her too much and that she will feel obligated to return the favor somehow, but I expect nothing in return. I want to give her what she would have had if her parents were still here.

She opened it to find a gold necklace with a small "R" on it for Renesmee. I could tell she was trying to find the words to explain how she was feeling. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"This is so perfect! It's beautiful, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, throwing her arms around me tightly.

"Your welcome, Ness. Can you let go, you are kind of squeezing me,".

"Oh, sorry,"she said blushing.

"Let's get going. I want to take you to lunch," I said.

I kissed her forehead and put her necklace on for her. To be honest this was the first time in weeks that she has really spoken to me. The past few years have been difficult for us. She was getting older and saw me more as an adult figure than a friend. She saw me as an uncle or something, not a friend or companion. It could also be because of my protective nature with her. She hasn't let me in. she is moody and depressed all the time and I don't know why, but she doesn't let anyone in except for Claire, but even that is limited. I knew the kiss was a bit much, but it was a chaste kiss I swear. It made her turn red; not really sure what that meant, but I am not going to read further into it.

Living here on the rez as a non-native and as a vampire is not the best situation for her. While Charlie is accepted since he is police chief, Ness is well, and she knows this. You can always feel the hostility toward her from the locals, even the ones that have no idea about vampires. My little pack is supportive of her, but not totally accepting, since after all she is technically our natural enemy. Sam's crew on the other hand is rude to her. It kills me, but more fighting doesn't help. Though they cannot do any harm to her being my imprint and all does not mean that they must like her. I will never understand why after all these years they have yet to give her a chance. Just get to know the girl.

(Thank you for the encouragement. I really do appreciate it. I promise to write more and to write longer chapters. This honestly started out as a story for my eyes only. My background is in English Literature, mostly the study of literature and not writing i did write creative pieces they were snippets, so that is why my chapters are short. I will make them longer, just give me a few chapters. I know i need to improve on my creative writing and this is really helping me. This story has been in my mind since i first read breaking dawn close to ten years ago. The idea has been stuck in my mind ever since and I feel that i must let it out before I head back to law school. So i have the summer to write. hopefully y'all are patient with me and like my crazy story. Again thank you and greetings from Texas.)


	7. Chapter 6

"Another slice Ness,"I asked her pointed to her empty plate of cake.

"Um…, no I don't think that is a good idea. I already ate a lot and it is not like I really need it. I mean look at me," she said looking down at the floor.

I had no idea want to say. I just smiled politely and took her plate to the kitchen. I knew she was no skinny chick, but in my mind she was perfection. Any guy would be lucky to have her, but she didn't deserve just any guy.

I walked into the kitchen to find Sue putting away dishes and leftovers and Charlie leaning against the fridge drinking a beer.

"Sue, what is with Nessie. Like why is she so suddenly so concerned with her size," I asked. "Like all of lunch she just kept picking at her food instead of eating," I said.

"This isn't new, she has been doing this a while," said Charlie. "You need to come around more Jake, she isn't the most easy person to deal with. Bells wasn't like this. Just was obsessed with Edward," continued Charlie. I resented what he said. My Ness was just different from Bella, not difficult. She was more like her aunt Alice. She was girly, but tough.

"Well, Jake she has always been teased, I thought you knew that," said Sue.

No I didn't know that. Maybe Charlie was right I need to try to come around more. I have always given Ness space, I always had her come to me, not me to her.

"She also sees the other girls in school going on dates and being asked to dances while she is here at home. It must be hard, I cannot imagine," continued Sue.

"I think it's great she doesn't date. Look what happened to Bella," said Charlie. He was still very hurt and bitter he lost his only child.

"Oh, Charlie, the damage has been done, plus she has Jake. It is just a normal thing for a fifteen- year -old girl like her to want to be swept off her feet by a cute guy, like Jake," said Sue hinting at something I was not ready to do just yet.

I could take her on dates, to her school dances, is that what she wanted to be taken out. I would do it for her, I would do anything for her. I knew it could not be that simple. Plus, how disgusting is that, she is still not of age, she just turned fifteen today.I know she has always taken a liking to some of the new guys in the pack, maybe she needs to play the field a bit before I tell her. Actually, hell no I cannot think of her with another guy who is just going to treat her like some average girl, she deserved to be treated like a queen.

I always thought of her as curvy, not fat. She was probably a size ten, but who the hell cared. She was gorgeous, she just didn't know it. With a body like hers she could stop time.

We headed back out to the living room to open gifts. I was thankful this conversation was finally over.

"So Nessie I guess this means that you will start learning how to drive," said Leah.

"Yea, I get my permit later this week and I start driving school next month, but you kind of need experience before you actually start," said Nessie.

I quickly volunteered to be the one to teach her before someone else did.

" I can teach you. Who better else but me. I work with cars every day, plus I can show you how to care for your car," I said.

She just smiled. Maybe she needed more convincing.

"I mean I know you have never wanted to learn how to do that stuff, but it's really important, you know in case-,"

"I know, I know, thank you Jake. Just let me know when you are free," said Ness, cutting me off mid sentence.

For you Ness I'm free till the end of the Earth.

Charlie looked at me and just stared drinking his beer not blinking. He knew that my intentions were to get closer to her. To get back into her life as her friend again. I swear I had no other intentions except to get her to trust me and open up to me; to let me be in her life like I once was.


	8. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal""Well that was smooth, you know the other night, 'I can help you Nessie, Oh Nessie-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up Seth," I said hitting him on the arm. "Just wait until you imprint, then you will understand,". We were in the woods just finishing up a run./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seth just looked at me with a sad face. I knew I struck a nerve, a sensitive topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" I just want you to be happy," said Seth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know,"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But dude, stop acting like a sad little puppy just waiting for her. She will make her choice someday, but either you shit or get off the pot. You tell her or you don't. Just stop being such a goof around her, you I don't know- are like," Seth trailed off mid sentence./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I get it. I'm just a total weirdo around her and to top it off I try way too hard. No man, I understand. It's just so damn hard to understand this- all this- her in particular, "I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's not some machine. You can't force her to like you, you dumbass. You might technically be like 30, but you are still mentally 16,"said Seth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was a harsh reality I needed to face; she was a teen girl who has gone through a lot. There is no one like her and even then she has no vampires to help her with that part of herself. She is learning how to be her without knowing who she is. Also, he was right I was forcing my way into her heart and that is something that is not fair to her. It was something I promised myself I would not do./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div 


	9. Chapter 8

Weeks pasted without me texting her. I had not even seen her since her birthday. Seth was right I was pathetic and forcing my way. I wanted her to come to me if she wanted to or not. I wanted her to set the terms and conditions. It was nine at night and I was still at the shop working on some paperwork, trying to distract me from thinking of Nessie. That was then that she was right in front of me in my office. She walked in caring a plate of food. That is just like her to barge into a room without knocking. She looked so cute in her jeans and converse. Her bright pink lipstick showed off her smile. Her long dark hair that just passed her elbows. My day dream was cut with her finally speaking.

"Seth said you were working late. I thought I would bring you a plate of dinner,"she said. She handed me a large plastic container containing some sort of casserole.

"Wow! Thank you! What a surprise. Take a seat," I said pointing to the chair in front of my desk. She examined the room carefully, slowly looking around.

"No problem. Just thought I would stop by. Haven't heard from you in a while,"she said.

"Yea, um… sorry about that. I will take you driving whenever you like. All you have to do is call or text me, I am here,"I said. I had no clue what to say, ' yea I have been advoiding you because you are my imprint'.

"Uh, that's not why I came. I was just worried… We usually have lunch or… do something at least once a week and you haven't called so… I got worried," she said. _She was worried about me? She missed hanging out?_

"Well, I'll make it up to you. You tell me when and I'll go pick you up," I said.

She just smiled wide and nodded. I glanced at the clock, nine thirty, man was it late. I lost track of time while working.

" I hate to cut this short, but, it's late, you should go home. How did you get here anyway," I asked.

"I rode my bike,"she said.

"Ness, that was probably not a good idea. You could have been hurt,"I said. _Shit, there I go again being more of a parental figure than a friend, but friends can care. Don't they?_

"I came on my own. Charlie doesn't know I rode over here,".

 _Charlie was going to have my head._

" Come on, let's take you home. I'll put your bike in the back of truck,".


	10. Chapter 9

We were in my truck outside Charlie and Sue's, when Nessie leaned over and quietly whispered into my ear with a serious look on her face, " promise me you will never leave me,". _I knew what she was referring to. I was stunned, I for once had no words for her. I could never leave her, but what the hell was that. She has never been that way with me. Doesn't she already know I would do anything for her._

"Goodnight, Jake," She said quickly closing the door behind her. Leaving me with no time to respond.

 _I promise._

That night I stared at the fan going round and round in my room. I could not think of anything else besides what Ness asked me. _Was she scared that I might leave her? And where was this coming from? Did something happen? Why was she thinking this?_

I got up and went to the kitchen. Nothing like a midnight snack at one a.m. to calm down. I stated munching on potato chips when Billy wheeled in.

"Son, what are you doing? Its late. You have work in the morning," said Billy.

" I couldn't sleep and got hungry," I said stuffing my face with chips.

"It's her, isn't it? You have been a wreck the past few weeks" said Billy.

"Dad, not now I don't want to have this argument".

" I am just making a statement. She keeps you stressed. You have been a mess, staying up late, not eating, overeating; your anger has been out of control… You know how to end all of this? You know what you must do, don't you? It's not that hard Jacob. She is of the right age now to know the truth,".

"No, no, no! God Damnit!"I yelled throwing the bag of chips to the ground. " You don't even know what you are saying. She deserves to have a life,".

"You deserve to get on with yours. I have seen you and this pack go through hell over her. We need more heirs to the pack. Our kind is dying out. Don't you see that,"said Billy, reminding me that we have yet to have any new imprints nor have any of the guys produced a "cub".

"That is sick,… what am I supposed to do make her give me a child now, and another thing, her name is Renesmee. Why the fuck can you not say it," I said. I was furious. My hands were in clenched fists.

"You know that is not what I mean. What I mean is that you should tell her that she is your imprint, so that she can decide for herself what type of relationship she wants with you," said Billy.

"That would be pressuring her into something she may not want," I said.

" Have you thought that you are just afraid that she might not want anything to do with you after you tell her she is your imprint," said Billy.

"No, and we are done here," I said picking up the bag of chips and going back to my room.

I could tell dad was hurt, but I am not going to do that to her; force her into something, especially this young. If you ask me, all of this is fucked up. I feel like I have to choose between Ness and my father. I know he only wants the best for me and for me to be happy, but I cannot help to think he also has his own personal interests at hand. Maybe I was afraid, but she wasn't _my imprint_ , I imprinted on her. She was her own person, not my property. I hate how dad always tries to make me think that just because I imprinted on her that she is mine. She is still a kid. Geez, most days I have to remind myself how old I should be, not stuck in the body I have now. I of all people know what it is like to have to grow up before their time and I will not have Ness grow up even faster than she already has. Losing her parents and not having another vamp to help her through really has made her a lot more mature than she should be. I will not further push her into adulthood by telling her that she is my imprint. She might be devastated, knowing that I stuck around because I imprinted on her. I cannot say for sure if I would have done all of this for her if she was not my imprint. I might have been in her life, but not as much as I have been.

I laid awake in my bed. Running everything through my head about the argument with Billy, Nessie, and how I felt about both. Maybe Billy was right, what if I was afraid that she would not want me in her life at all. Was this the real reason I have kept it a secret from her all these years. I made sure everyone swore to me that they would act as if I never imprinted on Ness in order to keep it a secret. It was something that was never spoken about with anyone. It was always implied, but never ever said that she was who I imprinted on or that I even had an imprint.

For now Ness will not know anything about this.


	11. Chapter 10

" Alright, Alright, who's ready for some beer," shouted Leah as she walked into my kitchen with beers for poker night. She always picked the cheapest, crappiest beer, but beer is beer.

"Here put it in the fridge,"I said.

" I'm early I know," she said apologizing as she knows I hate for people to be early, since I am never really ready on time.

"I'll let it slide this time,".

" So Charlie gave Ness a lecture last night about running off late at night. He was thankful that you dropped her off last night… really late,"said Leah.

"It was not really late. She came to bring me food at the garage and she seemed to be just fine,"I said.

"Well, she was upset last night and ran off. Boys know nothing,"said Leah.

"Wait, upset? Why," I asked.

"Oh, you don't know. I mean she didn't tell you,".

"Cut the shit and tell me what the hell is going on. Why was she upset?" I asked.

"Well, Charlie is going to start to be a consultant for the force. Meaning he can work from home,".

"Ok, and?".

"So, he is talking about living part time in the country, you know up North with all the fishing and outdoors stuff he and mom like to do,"said Leah.

"He is moving!,".

"Yea, well here's the thing. She has a choice. Go with them or stay here with us, but…"said Leah.

"But?"

"But, she would really be on her own since Seth and I are always busy with work or the pack,"said Leah.

"So she is going to have to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I cannot believe Charlie did not discuss this with me. How can he take her from me.

" Look, I know this is hard for you, but she has a choice she can always stay with us,"said Leah.

"You and I both know she will end up going with Charlie,"I said.

"She ran off last night because she feels that everyone has, is or will abandon her. She has this idea that everyone is like her parents,"said Leah.

"I would never leave her. I need to talk to her and to Charlie. I need to figure out what to do," I said pacing back and forth.

"Calm down. You will not talk to anyone or do anything in this state," said Leah.

"No, I must do something now! You know where the hell was I when all of this was decided,"I said.

"She's still a kid, she must do as Charlie, her grandpa says she must do. Plus, it is not like you own her," said Leah. Her words made me furious. How could she say something like that. I know Ness isn't 'mine', but why did it hurt so bad when she said this. Leah just stood there with a scolding face. She was right, I needed to calm down. Tomorrow I will go to Charlie and talk things over, hopefully.

Leah always has a way of calming me down and bringing me back to reality. She was right I needed to calm down. She talked me into staying and continuing with poker night to take my mind off things. I could not do anything in this state, I was angry, but nothing was going to change the situation, at least in the next few hours.

My mood changed, the guys could tell. Although they had no clue what it was all about it was not hard to guess it had something to do with Nessie.

"Whoa, bro. Pace yourself, the beer isn't going anywhere", said Paul referring to the many beers I have downed in the past hour.

" Fuck off, I am just having fun. Since you guys are boring me to death I need some fun,"I said, partly slurring my words.

"Wasting away because of this girl. Get a life man. When are you going to tell her? Then all of us wouldn't have to endure your stupid, pathetic thoughts about her," said Paul. He crossed the line. Disrespecting me in my own home. My blood boiled, I grew silent.

"So, who wants more chips? I certainly do," said Seth trying to break the tension. Sam gave a warning look to Paul and then to me. I was going to let it drop, but he continued.

"You know you could always just fuck someone else. Your Nessie is like what ten," he mocked.

Instead of punching him then I let him continue.

"Dude, just be a fucking man and screw her, then maybe you wouldn't make us all miserable,"said Paul.

Before Sam could shout "enough", Leah, Seth, and Embry leapt from their seats and rushed toward me, trying to hold me back, but they weren't fast enough. I lunged across the table toward that miserable low-life. The table went down with all the items on it. Cards went flying in the air, drinks were spilled all around us. I ended on top of Paul, pinning him in a chocking position.

"Oh, lil' Jakey wants to play with the big boys," said Paul. That was it. I threw the first punch with my right fist, hitting him right in the mouth. He spat out blood.

"That all you got kid, I got a couple of years on you,"said Paul.

"Are you going to be the fucking Alpha and stop them," said Quil. Sam just stayed silent and enjoyed the fight. In all honesty, Sam was enjoying every second of this. I punched Paul again, but this time on the left cheek. I wanted him to suffer, to regret his words. I may have been drunk, but I was still a pretty good fighter. The next thing I knew Leah in one swift movement removed me from Paul.

"Stop it, Jake, you will kill him," said Leah.

Paul knocked Leah to the floor in an attempt to get to me.

"I'm not done with you," said Paul. He pushed me to the floor. The alcohol was wearing me down, making me weak. Paul began to kick me.

"You want to be a big boy, huh," said Paul who is only a few years older than me.

Everything went silent. I could hear Seth's muted screams to Sam to stop it. I could hear Sam saying that we must fight this out. Seth was relentless, I lost track of the number of punches he gave me. In between one of the punches, I could see Leah standing over Paul. She pulled him off of me and slapped the shit out of him.

"Enough, I think we are done here," said Sam. Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jason and Jack were trying to restore some consciousness into my limp body still on the floor. Sam, Paul, and Jared were walking toward the door.

"You cowards!," shouted Leah. Any excuse to bring Sam down she did.

Jason and Jack, some of the new guys, were freighted. They just saw their Alpha defeated by a punk ass. Some, Alpha I am.

"Please never drink again, " said Seth as he sat me down on the living room couch. Embry came with the towels, tissue, and ice. They helped me wipe the blood from my face. The rest of the evening slipped my mind as drifted off to my drunken sleep as they cleaned up the mess I made in my home.


End file.
